Masquerade Rendezvous
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Just a little story about how these two people meet by accident.


**A/N :**

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk Freyja Lawliet. Maaf karena isinya pendek dan barangkali tidak sesuai harapan dan charanya agak OOC, mana buatnya lama pula. Jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf. Semoga menghibur :)

**Disclaimer :**

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Masquerade Rendezvous**

* * *

Sesuatu yang meriah tengah terjadi di sana. Di salah satu hotel kenamaan Tokyo. Jajaran mobil mewah mengantri menuju halaman hotel. Mengantarkan pasangan-pasangan kaya raya yang mendapat kehormatan untuk menyaksikan keberhasilan Yotsuba Group yang gemilang.

Satu kendaraan lagi berhenti. Sebuah limosin hitam yang menurunkan gadis indigo berpakaian anggun. Gadis itu tampak mewah dengan cara yang sederhana. Rambutnya disanggul menyerupai donat. Topeng elegan berwarna perak menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Gaun berlayer selutut berwarna biru kehitaman membalut tubuhnya. Sementara garis lehernya dihiasi model kerah selendang yang feminin.

Ia melangkah sambil menatap gugup dua orang pria berstelan jas hitam yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Undangannya, Nona?" Sambil tersenyum, satu dari mereka menahannya di pintu masuk.

"Eh?"

Gadis itu terkejut. Seperti ada petir menyambar, ia merogoh liar ke dalam tasnya. Tidak ada benda apapun yang menyerupai surat di sana. Apa ia meninggalkannya di mobil? Argh, ia benar-benar lupa. Mengapa ia bisa seceroboh ini?

Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Pulang? Tidak mungkin!

Ia semakin gugup sekarang.

"A-ano..." ucapnya terbata, "sepertinya aku tidak membawanya."

Satu tangan meremat bagian rok dari gaunnya. Berharap mereka tetap mengizinkannya masuk meski tanpa undangan.

"Maaf, Nona. Kalau begitu anda tidak bisa masuk ke dalam."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kami minta maaf, tidak ada toleransi apapun untuk hal ini." Setelahnya mereka benar-benar mengabaikan tiap perkataan yang ia ucapkan.

"Kumohon izinkan aku masuk, Tuan." Gadis itu mencoba lagi.

Tak ada respon. Mereka tetap diam mematung seolah gadis itu tak ada di sana, tak berbicara pada mereka.

"Ayolah, Tuan, aku tidak mungkin kembali lagi."

Pria yang satu lagi akhirnya menatap sang gadis dengan wajah jengkel, "Nona, kami tidak bisa menjamin bahwa anda bukan sebuah teror di pesta ini. Dan masalah anda tidak bisa kembali, itu sama sekali bukan urusan kami."

Keningnya berkerut, lalu ia bertanya dengan polosnya, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat?"

"Penampilan bisa menipu," bisik pria itu, "anda perlu tahu bahwa apapun bisa terjadi di tempat seperti ini."

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menyerah. Mungkin ia memang harus pulang dan menerima hukuman dari ayahnya.

Ia baru akan menelepon supirnya ketika suara berat seorang lelaki masuk ke saluran pendengarannya─

"Gadis ini datang bersamaku."

─lalu tangan yang besar menggenggam pergelangan tangannya tanpa permisi.

"Eh?"

"Dia memang ceroboh dan agak pelupa. Aku harap kalian memaklumi itu."

'_Siapa... dia...?'_

Tangan dingin yang menggenggam tangannya itu... milik seorang pemuda misterius berambut gelap.

Untuk sesaat konsentrasinya buyar. Pandangannya hanya fokus pada objek berbalut jas hitam yang baru saja menolongnya. Pemuda itu tinggi tetapi agak membungkuk, tampak seperti orang asing─berkebangsaan Eropa, mungkin?─dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Mata obsidian di balik topeng yang menyembunyikan wajahnya menatap balik lavender sang gadis lamat-lamat. Hitam kelam yang misterius, membuat penasaran, menghisap seperti _blackhole_.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, _Hime-sama_?" Lelaki itu bertanya sopan, tapi bagi si gadis terkesan seperti tengah menggodanya. Ia memberi isyarat pada sang gadis untuk masuk.

Gadis itu berkedip tidak percaya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian... wajahnya sudah semerah buah ceri yang matang di pohonnya.

Ia ditarik masuk melewati dua pria yang kini memberinya tatapan aneh. Pemuda itu masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Hangat.

"Nah, Nona... karena kita sudah di dalam, kurasa bukan masalah jika aku meninggalkanmu di sini, kan?"

Mata mereka kembali bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan pipi sang gadis kembali memerah. Ia menunduk malu.

"Te-terima kasih."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan sosok ramping di hadapannya, "Apapun untukmu, _Hime-sama_."

Berani taruhan seberapa merah wajah gadis itu sekarang?

"Nah, berhati-hatilah."

Ada kekosongan ketika tangan itu melepaskannya. Rasa hangat yang menjalar dari tangannya itu... entah mengapa ia masih ingin merasakannya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ada orang asing yang membuatnya merasa senyaman ini. Dan ia tidak mau kehilangan sensasi itu dalam sekejap.

Refleks ia menarik ujung jas yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Masih dengan wajah tertunduk, ia berkata dengan terbata. "Hi-Hina-ta."

"Huh?"

"Hi-Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata... namaku."

Lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Eh?"

"Ini kali pertamamu datang ke pesta topeng ya?"

"I-iya," ucapnya bingung.

"Ekspresimu yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatku gemas." Ia mencubit kedua pipi Hinata pelan. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh kau lakukan di pesta topeng."

"Apa itu?"

"Menyebutkan namamu," jawab pemuda itu. "Tapi... sebagai pengecualian... mungkin kau bisa memanggilku Ryuuzaki."

Dengan itu, dia benar-benar pergi ke tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berdansa lalu menghilang dari pandangannya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang diam tertegun dengan muka memerah kembali.

'_Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

End 

* * *

Mind to read and review, dear reader?

See you next time

Sincerely,

Eve


End file.
